Conventionally, as a framed structure of this type, for example, there exists the one which includes numbers of compression members made of pipe which are continuously disposed via joint members in three dimensions. Such framed structure is used as a framework or the like for a membrane structure.
However, the framed structure of this type requires numbers of the compression members. This involves problems that the total weight of the framed structure is increased, a large scaled associated structures for supporting the framed structure is required, and the cost for constructing the framed structure is increased.
To reduce the number of the compression members in view of the above, there have been recently developed a framed structure, in which tension members such as cables are tensioned between the compression members as a substitute for some parts of the compression members. However, the reduction of the weight and construction cost are still desired even in the framed structure of this type.